Golden Darkness
by Masquerade Link
Summary: 5 Years after Schuyler and Jack went on their mission to secure all Seven Gates to Hell, they are now left with a wonderful gift but will Jack jeopardise his relationship with Schuyler and will he do the unthinkable. Gets better  I OWN NOTHING! .
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_Egypt, somewhere in the near future:_

She screamed as the sword of Abaddon plunged into her heart and then her yells disappeared as quickly as her life had ended. Her long black hair slid down the stone table as if it were one of Medusa's snakes. He stared at her with satisfaction and said his goodbyes. As he walked out he let out a yell and clutched his head.

With an expression of agony across his face he managed to sputter out, "You…what have…you done to her!"

A small voice replied, "You have done this yourself Abaddon, I have merely pushed you along." As the voice disappeared he lost control and slowly straightened up. His eyes engulfed with the same dark black as were his eyes when he plunged his sword into his wife's body, Schuyler Van Alen.


	2. A Bit Of Fun

_Present day, New York, Perry Street:_

_5 Years after Schuyler and Jack went on their mission to secure all Seven Gates to Hell, they are now left with a wonderful gift but will Jack jeopardise his relationship with Schuyler and will he do the unthinkable._

Jack Force sighed as his one true love snuggled up closer to him and then leave but not before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Schuyler, really we need to get to work before 9:00 or the others might think we were late for having our '_fun_'." He gave her a wink and then groaned as he pushed himself off the bed. God, he really needed a massage his back was killing him from last night. How one earth did this girl take so much '_exercise_'? Sheesh, she really knew how to drain the energy from him.

Schuyler turned around and gave a small smile. As she read Jack's thought she inwardly laughed. Jack always had a flare for dramatics. No that was Bliss, her lost half-sister. Yes it was Jack who always loved to exaggerate whenever he was around her. Schuyler couldn't help but smile remembering last night's events.

Jack and Schuyler had had so much fun in bed that they managed to disturb their neighbours. Although they didn't come knocking on their door during their small breaks they often heard what their neighbours were thinking through the glom. One of them was from their neighbour below them Carline. She was kept awake and was about to come up when Jack used the glom to stop her.

However, little did Jack know that Carline only followed his orders not because she was controlled through the glom but because she was a powerful Silver Blood and knew better than to mess with him, because she was Azazel daughter of Lucifer.


	3. Force Enterprises

As Madeline Force (or Mimi for short) slammed her hand down on the table she sat in a very comfortable leather seat at the head of one of Force Enterprises board meetings as CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of the constantly growing company. This was due to the fact that five years after Mimi's bonding ceremony, to her ex-love, Jack Force, was ruined by an attack planned by the traitorous Bliss Llewellyn. But it wasn't completely Bliss' fault; it was also the Van Alen brat's fault. She knew her brother's little _"meetings"_ with Schuyler. Oh how naïve she was, she always believed every lie her brother fed. Take for example, one night after they had dinner, he said he was a bit thirsty and was going to find a new familiar since all his others were going on a school trip. As usual she would accept it, but that night he seemed distracted so she decided to follow him and that was when her suspicions were confirmed. At first she thought that he was just toying with his familiar because of all the moaning but she was wrong.

As she walked through the apartment she had followed her brother through she got lost through the maze of doors. While walking around she found a maid and asked for a Mr Jack Force. What she was told shocked her.

"I am very sorry Ms Force but your brother has asked for privacy," said the maid.

"I'm his sister for crying out loud. Just let me know where he is and I'll be gone ok?"

"I am still unable to give you any information about his whereabouts due to client's disclosure."

She inwardly rolled her eyes and used the glom. In an instant the maid was leading her down a flight of stairs to one of the private rooms for members only. In some of the rooms she heard some men and women shouting, what she supposed was their partner's name. Once the maid had led Mimi to where Jack was she used the glom and told her to forget everything that happened the moment she saw Mimi. As Mimi she heard Jack calling out Schuyler's name. Mimi felt her heart drop but a small little piece of hope still clung on.

When she opened the door she inwardly gasped. Not because what she saw was not what she expected but because all the love notes, kisses, flowers and nights together with her brother was all an act to get her of his back. Mimi gulped and using the velox ran so fast that not even the front desk lady noticed her. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks, she slammed the limo door behind her and asked Albert (their chauffeur) to take her back to her townhouse (well actually it was Charles' townhouse but he had given it to her in his will).

That day while Jack and Schuyler were embracing each other, Mimi crying so loudly that the next door neighbours had called the local dog catcher thinking a stray dog was in pain and Azazel, now known as Becky, still planning her revenge against everyone who had caused the downfall of her father. And that included a very innocent Schuyler Van Alen.

While Mimi reminisced about the "Dark Days" Oliver Hazard-Perry reassured the daydreaming Mimi that they were doing perfectly fine in ratings and N.E.W.C (National Entertainment World Coverage [pronounced 'nuke']), their largest competitor had been _"dealt with". _This basically meant that one of Force Enterprises employees had managed to infiltrate and work their way up the ladder to become C.E.O of that company. Oliver once again reassured his boss that they were still leading in ratings and that this would continue for about another 3 years since their infiltrators had caused some serious damage to most of the companies they had control over. Even though Mimi wasn't giving her full attention she still listened and had calmed down. She took a deep breath and thanked Perry for his contribution to the board meeting.

"Thank you Mr Perry, but I would like to know how well Ms Van Alen is."

"She is well, but I don't understand what this has to do with the current topic?"

Yeah of course he doesn't, because he is just another Red Blood with no comprehension of the person you loved being taken away by a heartless, life ruining little bitch. She released a long sigh and realised that the same had happened to him but in his own case.

"I apologise, I was just curious, I will keep personal matters to myself."

"Anyway moving on I would like ask permission to create a new TV series for children."

"Ok, would you like to continue to explain your proposal Mr Perry?"

"Of course, I would like to make the series about a young…"

But as Oliver continued to speak she had decided to tune out yet again and started wandering what she was going to do now since everything she had loved had been taken away by Schuyler. And then the idea struck her, she would get her revenge by sabotaging Jack and Schuyler's love for each other.


End file.
